doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Benelux Speedrunner Gathering
The 'Benelux Speedrunner Gathering '(BSG) is an organization that host monthly speedrun events. Dubbel's Discovery Lamenting that he couldn't attend the Games Done Quick event as it is held in the United States, Dubbel decided to look for events closer to home. In December 2017, he found BSG, and was elated to discover that it is held in his very own country. The next event that would be held was BSG #20, in January 2018, which Dubbel was excited to attend. Though it got cancelled due to external issues beyond BSG's control, they decided to still go to the venue, turning it into a casual meetup. Despite the cancellation, Dubbel stayed determined and decided to go anyway. He met several key BSG members here, and found it very enjoyable. 2018 First Events Having found a new venue that could host the venue, BSG #20 was set to happen on March 3-4. Dubbel submitted the run that he had worked hard on for the past two months: Disney's Tarzan: Untamed. To Dubbel's delight, it was accepted, and received the privilege of opening the event. His run went well, Dubbel stating that he was very nervous beforehand, but thanked BSG for the support that helped him not succumb to the nerves. The next event, BSG #21 and 22 he had no runs to show, but attended both events consistently, alongside still working on more speedruns in hopes of one day showing them at a BSG. At BSG #23 in May he got to show off Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue, followed by Super Bust-a-Move All-Stars at BSG #24 in July. He also did commentary for the Mario Kart Wii run at BSG #24. He was also approached to become an official volunteer for the event, which he happily accepted. BSG Annual 2018 During 2018, BSG made sure to often remind everyone of the upcoming BSG Annual 2018, which was to be held mid-August 2018. Submissions for this event would close in March. Dubbel was even more excited than he already was to run at this week-long non-stop event, Submitting Tarzan Untamed and Hello Kitty, which he'd shown off at BSG before. Alongside that he would submit RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Iconoclasts, though he later withdrew these because he didn't "get them marathon-ready in time". Tarzan and Kitty were both accepted, fueling Dubbel's excitement even more. As if that wasn't enough, a few weeks before BSG Annual 2018 it was revealed that they had partnered up with ESA, and that the event would be streamed on ESA's channel, giving BSG a much bigger audience to broadcast to. Dubbel's runs happened on Wednesday August 22, and were met with positive reception from Twitch chat. He even got several new Twitch followers from these runs. Rest of 2018 Coming off of the Annual hype, BSG ran into some issues that caused them to cancel an event twice. Regardless, Dubbel continued his perfect 2018 attendance. He only had one run for these, though it was one that mattered a lot to him: Unhack. After the run, Dubbel stated he was somewhat dissatisfied, noting that the run wasn't that good. He attributed this to his own mistake of not bringing his own keyboard, that he is used to running on, and that he was more nervous that he thought he would be. He said that he's done a couple runs for BSG now, therefore having gotten the hang of it, perhaps slightly overestimating himself. For the final BSG of 2018, he submitted 4 runs, though all were denied (though 2 of them were joke submissions). After this reveal, Dubbel stated he may not attend this BSG event, citing the moving process he was in at the time as a reason. In the end, he was able to attend, even doing commentary for the CD-i Zelda's Adventure run. List of DoubleDubbel's BSG runs